Project Summary The goal of this project is to gain further insight into the prevalence of Salmonella infected animals. It will be done by collecting and disseminating information on the prevalence of Salmonella in fecal samples from both symptomatic and asymptomatic animals brought to veterinary clinics. While pets can become visibly ill due to Salmonella infection, some pets may not exhibit symptoms of salmonellosis but can still be carriers and can infect other animals or humans. Therefore, this project will do the following: [unreadable] Illuminate the under-reported cases of pet salmonellosis [unreadable] Provide in depth information about the occurrence of Salmonella in pets and the role pets play in spreading this bacterium to humans [unreadable] Provide critical data for developing effective education methods and materials for preventing pet-associated salmonellosis [unreadable] Help prevent further emergence of highly resistant strains of Salmonella At least 100 symptomatic and 100 asymptomatic samples will be tested. Fecal samples will be collected from pets brought in to the South Dakota State University (SDSU) Animal Disease Research Diagnostic Lab (ADRDL). Additionally, the SDSU Extension Veterinarian, who also serves as South Dakota's state public health veterinarian, will be collaborating with veterinarians and clinics throughout the state and the neighboring states to submit samples for the study. Veterinary clinics with significant companion animal caseload will be recruited for the study. Participating clinics will receive standardized instructions for sample collection and submission, client consent forms, specimen collection vials, and mailing materials. This project will be carried out with efficient laboratory methods for isolation, identification and typing of Salmonella. To diminish the risk of obtaining false negative results, a non-selective pre-enrichment of fecal sample, a combination of two selective enrichments, and plating on two selective media will be performed. Subsequently Salmonella isolates will be confirmed with biochemical tests. Also serological identification tests for Salmonella will be performed. Finally, for serotyping and classification on subspecies level, the isolates will be forwarded to NVSL (National Veterinary Service laboratory). All isolates and results will be shared with VetLRN.